Aimed Right At My Throat
by Synnerxx
Summary: Shane's not the only one with a kinky side as he finds out after work one night.


**Pairing: Shane/Lem**

**Warnings: Explicit sex, gun kink, object penetration**

**Notes: Dedicated to disturbinglynic.**

* * *

><p>Lem makes sure there's no bullets left in the gun, especially in the chamber. He puts them away in a drawer and hefts the gun in his hand. It's lighter than before, but still heavy enough that it sends a spark of arousal through him.<p>

He hears the door open and he moves silently through the dark living room. Shane's turned away from him, twisting his key out of the lock when Lem presses the gun against his lower back.

"Don't move." His voice comes out deeper and harsher than he means and he feels Shane tense up.

"Lem?" Shane asks warily.

Lem pushes the gun harder against him. "Shut up."

Shane tries to turn around to face him, but Lem holds him in place. The rush of power that comes from having Shane at his mercy makes Lem harder than anything else has in a while. He knows he wouldn't hurt Shane and Shane knows that too, even if he sounds a little unsure of that fact right now.

Lem leans in and rests his chin on Shane's shoulder. "Turn around."

Shane does as he's told, Lem reaching out and taking his keys from him, tossing them on the ground carelessly. Lem pushes the gun into Shane's stomach hard enough that Shane winces in discomfort.

"On your knees." Lem growls.

Shane slides down slowly, getting on his knees in front of Lem. He looks up at him, eyes dark and shadowed. Lem traces a line with the gun against Shane's temple down his cheek to his mouth. He rests the muzzle of the gun against Shane's lips.

Shane stares up at him, waiting for the command that he knows is coming. The pool of heat that had flared to life when he heard Lem's voice, deeper than before and drenched in sin, burns in the pit of his stomach, his arousal hot and heavy in his confining jeans.

"Open your mouth." Lem's voice is almost a purr.

Shane opens his mouth and Lem slips the gun inside, moving it back and forth slowly. The taste of metal is cold and thick on Shane's tongue, but the fact that he has something so dangerous in his mouth is exhilarating and he beings to move with Lem without realising it.

Lem groans and combs the fingers of his free hand through Shane's hair, cupping the back of his head and pushing the gun in deeper. Shane moans around it, hands coming up to grab at Lem's hips for balance. He hooks on hand in Lem's pocket and drags the palm of his other hand across the bulge in Lem's jeans, pressing against it. Lem moans, bucking up into the touch slightly and drawing the gun out, only to push it in Shane's mouth even deeper.

Shane fights the instinct to gag and rocks back a little, but Lem's hand on his head doesn't allow him to move far. He's so hard that he's sure he's going to come right there in his jeans without ever being touched and, as hot as that might be, it's still embarrassing because he's not a fucking teenager with no self control.

Lem pulls the gun from Shane's mouth and jerks him to his feet, shoving him against the door and kissing him roughly. He tastes metal on Shane's tongue and Shane's lips are swollen from the hard metal of the gun being forced between them, but all of this only serves to turn Lem on even more. He drops the gun down on the little table where they drop their keys and the mail on the way in, barely aware of the loud clatter it makes.

They waste little time in ridding themselves of their clothing, Lem only pausing to get the packet of lube out of his jeans pocket. He had had a feeling that they weren't going to make it to the bedroom after this and he was right. He presses Shane back up against the door, grinding their hips together, making Shane groan and fist his hands in Lem's hair, pulling him closer.

Lem gets the lube open and pours it into his hand, coating his fingers. Shane somehow manages to wrap his legs around Lem's waist without breaking their kiss and Lem pushes two fingers inside of Shane, feeling him groan and pull harder at his hair.

He thrusts them in and out of Shane quickly, trying to make sure he's well prepped, but in too much a hurry to do his usual slow method of teasing Shane until he's begging for it, right on the brink of an orgasm.

He pulls his fingers out and breaks the kiss. He's just about ready to thrust into Shane when the gun catches his eye again and an idea springs into his brain. How hot would that be? Fingers clench in his hair and Shane bites at his neck, clearly impatient. He leans over, careful not to dislodge Shane, and picks up the gun.

Shane's eyes lock on it and Lem feels his cock throb against his own. Shane nods, still staring at the gun and Lem grins. He pours more lube on the muzzle of the gun, careful not to let any inside of it and reaches down in between them, pressing it against Shane.

Shane groans and pants, hands falling onto Lem's shoulders and digging in as Lem slowly presses the gun inside of Shane. Shane's panting and rocking downward as much as he can, and holy fuck this is so hot, Lem thinks, thrusting the gun in Shane. Shane digs his nails harder into Lem's back, leaving crescent marks in his skin.

Lem moves forward, leaning his head against Shane's shoulder, looking down and watching the gun disappear inside of Shane. He fucks him with his gun, making him moan and writhe and fuck, Lem doesn't even need to be the one inside Shane to get off on this.

Shane throws his head back after one particularly hard thrust and wet heat spills over Lem's skin, Shane's orgasm slamming into him unexpectedly. Lem fucks him through his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts and letting him come down before pulling the gun out and making Shane shiver. Lem drops the gun onto the floor and curls his hands under Shane's thighs, supporting him while he catches his breath.

Lem grinds into the slick furrow of Shane's hip, bringing himself off while Shane sucks a kiss onto the side of his neck, leaving a mark. Lem groans when Shane sinks his teeth into his skin, biting down on the bruise and he shudders, coming hard. He leans against Shane, keeping him pressed against the door while the aftershocks rock through both of them.

Lem presses his thumb against Shane's entrance, teasing him gently, making him whine low in his throat. "Sure made a mess of you."

Shane grunts, shifting so he's standing on his own two feet. "Yeah, you did. Was hot though, so I don't care."

Lem grins. "Kinky bitch."

"You're the one that fucked me with a gun and I'm the kinky one?" Shane arches an eyebrow.

"Point taken. Shower?" Lem offers.

"Yeah. You owe me a back scrub." Shane says, wincing slightly as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"My pleasure." Lem grins, following him.

Turns out, Shane decided that Lem owed him a lot more than just a back scrub.


End file.
